Turning The Tables
by HazzardHusker
Summary: One Shot. Sequel to Bo Knows. Set 3 months after Bo learns how to get his girlfriend to do virtually anything he wants. Check in to see how his strategy is still working.


A/N – Hi Everyone! I'm so excited! I'm getting to post the sequel to 'Bo Knows' thanks to my gracious collaborator, BJLucas. In all the chapters that I've cranked out over the months, these two little one shots, have brought me the most enjoyment. A comical comment in a review on Balancing The Books caught my eye, to which I responded. A few PMs later, Bo Knows was born – so it was a great reminder to never take your own readers or their review for granted:) Thanks BJ, for extending me the opportunity to work with your great material. Hope you all have as much fun with this as we did!

Disclaimer: We don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

TURNING THE TABLES

A JOINT EFFORT BY HAZZARDHUSKER AND BJLUCAS

"**Howdy Folks. Well, it's been a little while since we've looked in on lovebirds, Bo and Joann. I think the last time we saw them, they were snug as two bugs in a rug, dancing on the floor of the Boar's Nest in Hazzard. This fancy house here belongs to Joann's mama and daddy and it looks like they're getting ready for a big party. Now, you don't suppose she got Bo Duke to pop the question, do ya? Let's listen in."**

"Hi daddy!" Joann said, reaching up on tip toes to kiss her father's cheek. "Everything looks great!"

"Hi baby," the older man greeted, patting his daughter's shoulder. "It should, it's costing me a small fortune!"

"Daddy!" she rebuked.

"Just kidding. No price is too great for my little girl!"

"Thank you daddy. I love you, and I appreciate it, and Bo appreciates it!"

"Hmf," Herbert Cortland snorted. "I still say you won't even get him to show up."

"Oh, he'll be here, daddy, and he'll be on his best behavior," the dark haired girl assured her father.

"Have you even told him about it yet?"

"Not exactly," she admitted.

"Didn't think so," he laughed.

"But he will be here," she said, sounding very sure of herself.

"Well, just make sure if you do drag him here, he doesn't do something that I'll regret!"

"Don't you worry about a thing, daddy! I've got Bo Duke totally under control," Joann said, smiling wickedly with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"**I don't know about you folks, but I think she's got something up her sleeve! Ya'll stick around.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

When Bo and Joann had first started dating, their relationship had been tumultuous. Never able to agree on much, they'd break up, only to discover that they didn't seem to be able to stay away from each other. Since that day some three months ago, when Bo had used reverse psychology on Joann to get his own way, they hadn't argued once. Saving it from time to time when it was the most important, Bo was only too happy to find that it still worked like magic. Using it in conjunction with his irresistible physical traits, it was more than any woman could resist.

Unlike Joann, Bo was not raised in Atlanta. He had grown up on the land and been introduced to the hard work associated with farming at a young age. Besides agriculture, the family business for almost two hundred years was running moonshine. Though the family enjoyed the homemade spirit from time to time, their preferred choice of beverage was the watered down beer at Boss Hogg's establishment, not the bubbly champagne that Joann's family kept a fine selection of on hand. Rough around the edges, Bo was more at home in a bar room brawl than a boardroom meeting. While the Dukes were more accepting of people of all kinds, the Cortland's were not as understanding of their daughter's choice in beaus.

"Jo, there's a race tonight at the Atlanta Speedway. Luke got four tickets, so I was hoping you would go with us," Bo said as he batted his baby blues in her direction and pulled her a little closer. He was praying that his sure fire charm didn't backfire on him now.

Batting her own baby blues up at Bo, Joann gave him a woeful smile. "Oh Bo, that sounds wonderful. I sure wish I could go, but I can't. You remember the party I told you about? The one my daddy is throwing for me?" she asked, not giving him enough time to answer. "Well, he's spent a lot of money on it, and invited a lot of important people, all on my behalf. It's real important to my career, and of course, I have to be there," she whispered. "But, you, and Luke, and Daisy……you go ahead to the race, and have a real good time……..without me……..it's okay……..I can…….show up at the party……..alone," she said, lowering her eyes, trying to look as disappointed as she sounded. Inside, however, she was thinking that she'd rather have a root canal than sit at a dusty speedway watching little cars drive around in a circle.

Pausing for a minute, Bo was unsure of what to say or do next. He didn't remember Joann mentioning such a party, and he was certain that he would have. He'd attended a few events like that in the past with his girlfriend, and he really hated them. Even having dinner at her house, with her parents, wasn't something that he looked forward to doing. Knowing that such an event would require a tuxedo, or as Bo called them, a monkey suit, this would never have slipped Bo's mind. So, being given his 'get out of jail, free' card, Bo should have been on cloud nine, jumping at the chance, but he didn't run fast enough. Before he said anything, Joann slipped her arms around his waist a little tighter and began to sway.

"Tell you what Bo. I've got an idea. I feel so bad about missing that race tonight, and I've got a little time before I have to go home and get ready for tonight, why don't we go down to the Boar's Nest for a little while and go jukin?"

**Friends, are you getting a funny feeling about this? Ya'll don't go no where, ya hear?**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

Later that evening, an incredibly handsome Bo Duke was standing in a corner trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. 'Mingle, Bo,' he muttered under his breath, 'like I'd have anything to say to any of these people,' he added.

"Excuse me Mr. Duke?" a voice interrupted him.

"Huh?" Bo asked, realizing that a man was standing in front of him. "Oh, sorry, nothing," he muttered, not realizing he'd been talking to himself.

"Would you like another champagne?" the waiter asked.

"Ah, yeah Frederick, thanks a lot," Bo replied, setting his empty champagne flute on the tray, and helping himself to a full one. When the family's main butler walked away, Bo raised the glass to his lips. When he was finished, he continued his one sided conversation, 'and I don't care if ya ain't supposed to gulp it,' Bo said, getting some satisfaction and not caring who heard him. Locating his girlfriend in the middle of the room, with his eyes, he thought back to earlier that afternoon as he wondered how he managed to find himself in such a predicament instead of enjoying a wonderful auto race on the other side of town.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

_The Boar's Nest was virtually deserted when the young couple arrived. Two old timers were sitting at a table playing checkers, and two younger men were at the bar drinking down the watered beer. Daisy was working the day shift so that she could go to Atlanta for the race that evening with her cousins. Bo walked up to his female cousin while Joann went to the old jukebox and dropped in a handful of quarters. Starting out with a fast song, the ones that were to follow were slow. As Bo picked out a table and set their drinks down, the music started. The Duke boy never knew what hit him as Joann grabbed his hand and yanked him out onto the floor. It was nothing compared to the secret weapon she had in store._

_Saying nothing about the evening that lie ahead, Bo and Joann went from tearing up the concrete floor to cooling their jets in a matter of minutes. Letting Bo take the lead, Joann snuggled as close as she could, pressing her body against Bo's, then pulling back at just the right moments for the maximum effects. Making sure that he had plenty of time to feel, then think, and eventually so they would have plenty of time to whisper, she selected all slow songs following that very first fast one. Sending her own subliminal messages, she could tell it was already working. _

_Bo's senses were being assaulted from every direction, making it difficult to think. Joann could make him feel so good, and the last three months had been wonderful. Without the fights, they had enjoyed a blissful relationship. He congratulated himself on his cleverness at drawing up the cease fire, until he reminded himself that he had been trickery. Suddenly feeling guilty, he remembered how selfless she had become, and he never felt lower in his life._

"_Ah, Jo?"_

"_Yeah Bo?" _

"_What kind of party is this?"_

"_It's just an opportunity to get to know all of the really important legal people in town," she replied._

"_Like lawyers?"_

"_Yeah, like lawyers. Some of the partners from Atlanta's biggest firms will be there, but they'll be some judges and even the District Attorney will there, too. Why?" she asked, as innocently as she could, able to feel the wheels spinning._

"_And this is important to you how?" Bo asked, not understanding._

"_Well, just to get acquainted and get my name out, so that when I graduate I can hopefully land a job here in Atlanta and not have to move somewhere else." Stopping, she pulled away from Bo. "I'd hate to have to move to New York or Boston to get a job. I just don't think I could stand to be that far away from you, Bo." Running her hands through his hair, which always had a hypnotic effect on him, she pulled his face to hers. Starting slowly, she claimed his lips, gradually increasing the pressure until it was Bo who had to break away for air. When he did, she wrapped her arms around him, and began swaying again until he was following suit, though no longer so sure or so steady. She was hoping that he was getting ready to crack because her time was running out._

_Bo might not have fully understand the significance of all of it, but he could see how this could be important. Truth be told, he didn't like the thought of her having to move that far away, either, not after the last three months they'd shared. He could also imagine how embarrassing it would probably be for a young woman to attend her own function without a date. Bo hated the thought of having to go to something like that, but he didn't have the heart to do that to her, either. Feeling a press at just the right minute, Bo didn't want to seem too eager. _

"_I'll bet you gotta real nice dress to wear and everything, too," Bo said._

"_Well, it's red and strapless and cut down to here," Joann said, showing him with her fingers. _

_Bo's eyes grew wide as she indicated that it was very low, and in some ways, very unprofessional. "I'd hate to miss that."_

"_Well, silly," she giggled. "You've got tickets to the Atlanta Speedway. You don't want to disappoint Luke and Daisy."_

"_No," Bo said thoughtfully, shaking his head. "You know, I really don't remember you telling me about this, and I ain't got no tuxedo in my closet at home,………… but I hate the thought of you having to go alone………….. and I would take you,……………… if I could. Luke and Daisy would understand,…………… but I don't know where I'd get a tux."_

"_Well, Bo, Daddy has extra tux's and you're about the same size, and Bo, I really love you offering, but sugar, you don't have to do this. I'd hate for you to miss that race cause of little ole me!" Joann said, trying to argue with him._

"_No, I'd like to take you, even though you know I don't really like these kinds of things. 'Sides, I'd love to see you in that dress," Bo said, wiggling his eyebrows at her._

"_Are you sure?" Joann asked._

"_Yeah, I'm sure," Bo replied._

"_Well, I'd be honored, Mr. Duke, but we'd need to get going. You can get ready at the house."_

"_Okay, I'll just let Daisy know."_

_As Bo Duke walked up to tell his cousin that he wouldn't be joining them for the race than night, Joann gave a long, sinful smile. She was an only child, spoiled and used to getting her own way, though normally she didn't have to go to such lengths to do it. She did, however, owe Bo Duke for the last three months._

**Folks, the only thing more dangerous than Bo Duke with a plan is a woman with that smile.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

Bo Duke had never been so glad to be back at the farm in his life when he slid the General Lee next to Dixie that night. Seeing that his cousins were already home, he was certain that they'd had a better time than he had. He'd just spent the most miserable evening in his entire life, and seeing Joann in the low cut dress from across the room all night had been no consolation. He failed to understand why she needed an escort; she hadn't introduced him to anyone. He had spent the majority of the evening in the corner, like a dunce; only Frederick had stopped by from time to time. For all his trouble, Bo had hoped that he and Joann would have spent a little time together after the party. Assuming that they would change into normal clothing and possibly take a drive, Mr. Cortland nixed that idea immediately. He had no qualms about letting Bo leave with his precious tuxedo; his precious daughter, on the other hand, was a different story. Practically throwing Bo out of the family home after the blonde said something the old man hadn't particularly cared for, Bo was told to keep the suit, but not to bother coming back. Unfortunately, Bo was still in the dark about what had provoked his girlfriend's dad. If the Duke boy had only known earlier what he knew now, he could have went to the race. He doubted it was going to make much difference in the futures of Bo Duke and Joann Cortland anyway.

Opening the door to the room that he shared with his cousin, Luke, he flicked the light on. Knowing that he and Daisy couldn't have been home long enough for Luke to be asleep, he doubted he'd be waking him. Luke propped himself up on an elbow, seeing Bo frantically trying to disrobe himself of the garment his cousin was cursing under his breath.

"How was the party?" Luke asked, gathering from his cousin's temperament that it hadn't gone well. The brunette had been shocked when Daisy told him that their baby cousin was giving his ticket up for an auto race in favor of attending such a function. Bo hated those things more than anyone else he knew.

"Snobs…..champagne…….mingle Bo……stand in the corner, Bo."

Luke grinned at cousin's lack of a real response. Instead, all he was hearing was excited mumblings, and Luke wasn't sure if Bo was simply talking to himself or they were directed at him.

The brunette had also been surprised at the last minute timing, having expected his Joann to have asked Bo to escort her several weeks ago. No female would attend such an event in her honor alone, and since she and Bo had been dating for some time, one would have thought that she would have given him plenty of notice. Not only so that he would know, but so that he could prepare himself. Yet, she also knew how he felt about such things, and maybe she thought it best not to give him too much time to stew about it. Luke had seen an article in the Atlanta paper about the party over two months ago; that's how he knew about it. He thought about telling Bo, but since that day in the Boar's Nest, his cousin had become very smug, bragging about his worldly knowledge of women and how to wrap them around his finger. He had adopted a new saying: 'Bo Knows.' So, Luke let him go on, having his fun.

When Bo was almost stripped to his boxer shorts, he began to calm. Having watched the one-sided conversation, Luke tried again. "So, what happened Bo?"

Taking a deep breath, Bo gave Luke the play-by-play, starting with the events as they transpired beginning that afternoon. The story left Luke on his back, laughing so hard that he was holding his sides. The oldest cousin finally realized what had really happened. Joann hadn't told Bo about the party, and it wasn't because she didn't want to give him too much time to think about it; she knew exactly what he had been doing over the last three months and she had turned the tables on him.

"Luke what is so funny?" Bo asked in a frustrated voice, already having had a bad night.

When Luke was able to breathe again, he hoisted himself off his bed. Going to the top drawer of his dresser, he opened it and pulled out the newspaper article he had been saving; the one about the party. Tossing it on his cousin's lap, he grinned as Bo's eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly, he, too, realized that Joann had indeed planned all of this. Shaking his head, Luke responded to the words that Bo had spouting for the past three months.

"Bo, you don't know diddly!"

**Well folks, maybe Luke is the brains in the family! Ya'll come back now, ya hear?"**


End file.
